


You'll have to send a strong goddamn wind (to get rid of me)

by MoodyFern



Series: Mark it on your calendar? [1]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hauntober prompt, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Season/Series 03, halloween fic, just smut really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27069478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoodyFern/pseuds/MoodyFern
Summary: Hauntober, day 17 prompt – OwlBeth has a fantasy she can't shake.(In reality, just an excuse to make a Halloweeny poster and practice writing smut)
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Series: Mark it on your calendar? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071440
Comments: 23
Kudos: 247





	You'll have to send a strong goddamn wind (to get rid of me)

**Author's Note:**

> While editing I realized this turned into more of a black cat prompt, so yeah, double prompt. Oops.

Billowy wings fanned, having a buoyant effortless flight, and the owl’s dark menacing eyes bob up and down tracking its prey. She’s read somewhere that the owl’s feathers have unique features, like silencers that allow them to fly soundlessly through the night sky. Their prey never hears them coming as they glide above them before descending to snatch them up. How fitting, she thinks.

_Up and down._

“Elizabeth?”

“Hmm…?”

“Are you even listening to me?” Rio furrows his eyebrows, straightening up in his seat.

“Yes, you said we need to...” She starts, but then quickly gives up because she has no idea what he’s been saying just now.

They’ve been in her small office at the store for the last hour discussing the new drop schedule for Rio’s cut of the money. Then they moved on to some thing or other about their tub delivery service, and then, well then she got distracted by the big angry bird’s head bobbing hypnotically as he spoke, and the intoxicating smell of his cologne mixed with something…

_A laundry detergent?_ — she wonders.

He eyes her with barely contained impatience.

“These meetings borin’ you? ‘Cause you are the one who insisted on bein’ kept in the loop.”

“I – no. I was just making a mental note of some stuff that needs to be done.”

_Up and down._

_Up._

_And down._

How does she tell him that she’s been picturing grabbing him by the collar and running her tongue across the fanned blades blazoned onto his skin? Tasting it on her tongue and sinking her teeth into the tender flesh there?

The thing is, the spa business has been doing great and she’s found many ways to cook the books. Even Rio reluctantly admitted that this place had a great potential. So what if she feels heady with power and it kinda puts her in the mood? Carrying around all this pent up energy, just begging to be released, her vibrator wasn’t quite enough anymore. She missed getting lost in someone’s arms, the warmth of their skin.

And since Dean and she have abandoned any pretense that their marriage was salvageable, they are now in the middle of filing for a divorce. Maybe she should start thinking about dating, instead of —

Rio clears his throat loudly, and Beth realizes she’s done it again.

“No idea what’s up with you today, but get your head straight. I ain’t got time for this.”

He sighs and stands up, throwing another glance her way before he’s gone.

***

It’s a few days later when Beth stops by a mall to buy some clothes for the kids and materials for the finishing touches of their Halloween costumes. Kenny insists that he’s too old for trick-or-treating, but she’s still making one for him just in case he changes his mind. If he still decides he’s too cool for a Walking Dead zombie costume, so be it.

She’s just gotten to the mall when her phone pings.

_R: Where you at?_

_B: Twelve Oaks. Why?_

Beth rolls her eyes. She’s having a very busy day, and is on schedule with the current batch of funny money, so there really isn’t a good reason for his asking about her whereabouts. If he thinks he can just summon her whenever he wants, he’s got another thing coming.

Half an hour and two stores later she’s at a Halloween costumes and supplies shop browsing through some fabrics, slightly annoyed that he hasn’t replied yet. _He_ texted _her_. Who does he think he is?

“Hey, mama.” A familiar drawl drones from right behind her.

“Jesus!” She jumps a little, startled.

He just smirks at her reaction, hands clasped behind his back.

“How did you find me? This place is huge.”

“It’s almost Halloween.” He shrugs like it’s a perfectly reasonable answer.

“What do you want?”

“Wanted to give you the new drop schedule.”

“And it couldn’t wait?”

He doesn’t answer, just saunters around her to stop by a rack of costumes and browse through them.

Corners of his lips tug up in a small smile as he focuses on one particular costume. Beth can’t see what it is that he’s looking at from where she’s standing, but can’t help admire the way his features soften when he’s not focused on scowling at her like he usually is lately.

“You’re doin’ it again.”

“Doing what?”

“Picturin’ me naked.”

Beth snorts but it comes out more of an embarrassing squeal.

“Let’s play a game, yeah?”

“Nope.” She pops her P.

“Aw, come on”, he pauses and runs his tongue over his bottom lip before he continues, “So, we choose costumes for each other and we try them on at the same time.”

“What are you, twelve?”

“Don’t be like that, Elizabeth. It’ll be fun.” He drawls, and _god_ she wishes his voice wasn’t doing things to her.

She doesn’t say anything for a minute, decided to ignore him until he goes away, but then something catches her eye and she gets an idea. “So, anything I choose, you’ll put it on?”

“Sure.” He shrugs, jutting out that pouty bottom lip of his.

“Anything at all? You promise?”

“Scout’s honor.” Rio grins raising three fingers in the air.

“Okay then. This.” Beth holds up an adult-sized Robin Hood costume: a green tunic with a zigzag hem, brown tights, knee-high black boots and of course a green hat with a red feather on top.

Rio chuckles, “A’ight. Good one.”

He looks her straight in the eye not wanting to miss a moment of her reaction when he holds up – a Catwoman costume. And –

“Really? How original.” She rolls her eyes trying her best not to blush and failing miserably.

“What can I say. I’m a simple man.”

“You’re anything but.” She mumbles more to herself as they exchange the costumes and she snatches the one he’s holding out for her with more force than necessary.

Before they enter the fitting rooms she stops to look at him, “I can’t believe I let you talk me into this.”

He just flashes her a grin before disappearing behind the door.

Beth drops her bag on the tufted lavender bench, the only thing in the gray-walled cubicle, and proceeds to undress.

“Okay, ready?” His voice comes too soon.

“Give me a minute.”

She is _not_ walking out in this, Beth decides staring at her reflection in the full-length mirror, though the costume is actually pretty good. It’s a long-sleeved sultry black jumpsuit with a deep V-shaped neckline and a long zipper at the front that stops right below her belly button. There are also elbow-length satin gloves and a belt with a large silver buckle which perfectly accentuates her figure. She must admit that it looks really, _really_ good on her, hugging her curves in all the right places.

“I never took you for a coward darlin’ ”, Rio teases from outside the door.

And fine, she’s no coward. And neither can she miss out on an opportunity to see him in tights. She puts on her black pumps, and then the final touches – a cat-ears headpiece and lace cat eye mask. She’s thankful for the dim light in the fitting room that gives her skin a soft glow.

She swings the door open ready for a laugh, briefly entertaining the thought of snapping a quick photo of him to keep as leverage. Only Rio’s standing leaning against the wall opposite the fitting room, grinning, dressed as — himself.

And of course.

She’s about to slam the door shut and change into her own clothes before she rips him a new one, but is frozen in place when his grin drops as soon as he lays eyes on her. They grow dark and serious as they rake down her figure, the owl taking flight as he swallows hard. He bites his bottom lip slowly and curses under his breath. And she doesn’t feel like the loser in this game anymore.

He’s in front of her in one long stride, barely a foot between them.

“Like what you see?”

Rio just hums, his half-lidded eyes gawping down at her with the intensity that could melt a rock. Her skin grows hot where his eyes land, and the fine hairs at the back of her neck rise. An odd ache in the back of her throat, the quickening pulse, and she recognizes that familiar thirst all too well.

Beth gulps before she slowly steps backwards into the fitting room and he follows, maintaining the same distance as if they are magnetized. She takes a step forward then, locking the door behind him and the parallel with their first similar encounter is not lost on her. Looking up into his dark expectant eyes she knows it isn’t lost on him either. He licks his lips and just waits patiently.

“You can touch. If you want.”

It’s all the invitation he needs to slowly drag the zipper down, still staring into her eyes, until it bottoms out.

Beth shudders and lunges forward to trap his bottom lip between her teeth drawing out a low groan from him that goes straight to her core, before he deepens the kiss, hands traveling down her neck to her exposed tits, his fingertips leaving goosebumps in their wake. She moans when they slip under her bra to pinch her nipples which immediately tauten under his touch.

The kiss broken for a second, catching their breath, his fingers trace her rosy cheek before they reach to remove her mask with a curl to his lip. He threads his fingers through the strawberry locks to pull her back in, lips molding together.

His are as soft as she remembers, but his kisses are more demanding, all-consuming in their hunger.

She pulls away again and can’t help but gloat a little at the pure look of protest on his face.

Then she finally does what she’s been itching to do for so long — leans in and slowly flattens her tongue against the column of his throat, feeling a purr vibrate through it. She presses against his pulse point and licks all the way to the tip of the owl’s left wing before she nips and sucks, leaving a red mark that’s probably going to bruise. And good, she thinks.

Her gloved fingers dig into his shoulders and he moves to bite at her forefinger lightly, peeling the glove off with his teeth. She takes off the other one and drags her nails through his soft short hair and down his neck, leaving long red lines behind. He hisses and stops to gaze at her with a mixture of surprise and annoyance. She might be taking her costume a bit too far but he deserved it. When she smirks in challenge and bites her swollen bottom lip, he just mutters a silent _fuck_ and pulls her into another greedy embrace before his lips move to leave a trail of openmouthed kisses down her throat, and suck a matching hickey below her ear, then lower still to the swell of her tits, before his tongue finds her nipple and starts sucking and nipping at her soft flesh with zealous devotion.

Already fighting to stop small moans from tumbling over her lips, she lets out a hiss when one of his hands slides down her stomach and into her panties. There’s just enough space for his hand to slip in under the costume, and find her slick entrance. A loud moan escapes her then and he kisses her swallowing the sound.

“Shhh baby, I need you to be quiet now or we’re getting escorted out of here. Can you be quiet for me?” He’s muttering against her lips.

She nods even though she’s not sure she actually can.

He circles her clit slowly before he slips two fingers into her waiting cunt. Beth bites his shoulder to hold back a moan, and after a few pumps he sinks in another, while the rough pad of his thumb flicks her bud of nerves. Lips mashed into a wet kiss, their tongues dance, lick into each other’s mouths, trace the other’s lips, and she’ already close, so close, when he suddenly stops, untangles himself from her.

An audible gasp escapes before she can stop it and he chuckles. Then he peels off her costume all the way down, and twirls her around to put her left leg up on the plush bench. Splaying his fingers around her ankle, he snakes them up to her thigh, spreads her wide before he sinks on his knees and — _oh_.

His tongue trails from her entrance up past her clit, until he latches onto it and slips two long fingers into her without a warning. Beth bites her lip hard to suppress a moan as he curls his fingers and laps at her until she feels like she’s melting and exploding at the same time and has to grab on to his shoulder and press her palm firmly against the wall as her vision goes blurry and her legs can barely hold her.

He kisses the inside of her thigh as she recovers her breathing, before Beth pulls him up by his collar, tasting his plump bottom lip still wet from his ministration as her hands find his belt buckle, making quick work of unfastening it, and pulling down his pants enough to release him. His low groan vibrates through their lips as she takes him in her hand and gives his thick length a few pumps.

“Rio,”

“Mm?”

“Fuck me. Now.”

And as much as he wants to tease her some more, ignore her request and take his time, he remembers where they are and that time is a luxury they don’t have, so he turns her towards the mirror and stands behind her. As his hard denim-clad lines press against her skin, buttons of his shirt cold against her back, she’s acutely aware of the fact that she’s standing in front of him completely naked while he’s still fully dressed. Yet one look in the mirror at his wild eyes burning into her skin, parted lips brushing her shoulder with hot wet breaths, and it’s enough to dispel any uneasiness at the realization.

Rio lines up his thick head and slowly pushes in. They both sigh deeply as he finally bottoms out and stands still for a moment, savoring the delicious feeling of her cunt gripping him, his cock firmly embedded inside her. He’s watching them in the mirror, her skin flushed, eyes closed, head leaning back against his shoulder.

Rio slowly starts moving inside of her, hands roam her body, admiring in the reflection her creamy skin, her perfect tits heavy in his hands, her luscious hips.

“Fuck. Look at you baby. So fucking perfect.” He purrs into her ear making her skin prickle hot.

She opens her heavy lids, mesmerized by the sight of them as well, and starts stroking her clit with her small fingers and he drinks in the sight, cursing under his breath.

He puts his large hand over her small soft one and she entwines their fingers, allowing his to slip under and over her slick folds. He can feel her tighten around him at his touch. They move like this, melting into each other, him alternating between watching them and nuzzling into her neck, pushing back her damp hair, kissing and biting at the soft skin there until he feels her flutter around him, clutching at his nape with her sharp nails as she unravels. It tips him over his own edge and he spills inside of her with long hard strokes.

They’re still for a moment, leaning into each other, calming their breaths before Rio slips out of her and steps back to tuck himself in. She tries to ignore the disappointment at the loss of him and the cold air immediately clinging to her back.

“You’re an asshole.”

He chuckles, a bit surprised, his voice still hoarse “Oh yeah?”

“You didn’t put on your costume.”

Rio hums, lips curling into a grin, “Yeah, was never a boy scout either.”

Beth huffs out a laugh before she cleans up, gets dressed and snatches the new drop schedule he provides out of his back pocket. She leaves the fitting room first without looking back at him.

A couple of weeks later when she returns from trick-or-treating with the kids, Beth finds a box on her bed. She doesn’t even have to look to know what’s inside.

Biting back a smile she shoots a text, and then snorts at the immediate reply, shaking her head before she throws the phone onto the comforter.

_B: Asshole…_

_R: So, I’ve been thinking. How about some Christmas shopping next?_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from "Owl" by She Keeps Bees


End file.
